In the field of martial arts, numerous exercise machines and training devices have been developed for improving the accuracy and speed of kicking and punching. Teaching correct kicking is very time consuming and rarely mastered. In this field, the goal is to build strength in one's arms and legs in the same manner as a body builder develops different sets of muscles by lifting weights. In developing punching and kicking skills, the aim is to improve timing, coordination, balance and speed in striking a target with considerable force while avoiding the necessity of having another person hold the target and minimizing the risk of injury. Devices such as rubber bands or ankle wraps tied to weights do not correctly posture the user and incorrectly tax the back muscle groups in order to overcome gravity and imbalance. The user quickly becomes tired and because the correct muscles needed to deliver a solid kick are not isolated, the body fails to remember. Gravity works against this type of device. Other devices such as universal gyms utilize weight resistance. However, a typical 180 pound person cannot lift or extend a 500 pound weight with one foot using such a device without the entire body exerting enormous strength, thereby destroying the correct form. Furthermore, such devices do not accommodate jumping or flying front kicks.
In the past, devices have been manufactured which attempt to address the problems associated with martial arts kicking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,184 issued to Tobin employs a target at the end of a padded sleeve with an elastic strap encircling the target. A free standing support frame is provided with spaced apart stationary portions in a generally triangular arrangement, the target being pivotally mounted to one of the portions with spring resistance members extending to and being supported by the other portions to resiliently resist pivotal movement of the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,316 issued to Prince also discloses a padded target which is free to swivel or rotate through a limited angle and includes a cushioned pad with an outer fabric cover and tubular support member which fits over an arm support for the target. Another form of padded target is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,419 issued to McAuliffe and which comprises a polypropylene board with a resilient mounting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630 issued to Dignard et al. discloses another type of striking board, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,192 issued to Lebowitz discloses a target which includes a cushioned or padded portion surrounding a support arm. Other representative patents in this field are those issued to Tomko, U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,029; Shustack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,929; Bryson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,871; Dong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,533; Beall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,652; Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,629; Wells, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,679. Despite the development of such diverse exercise equipment, there still exists a need for a device which teaches correct kicking mechanics in the correct posture, while providing measured and adjustable forms of resistance.